User blog:NibiruMul/NibiruMul's Abandoned Concepts
Inspired by this blog post by Arcus, I've decided to list all of the abandoned concepts I had for OCs. If possible, I'll explain why they never materialized. Abandoned Concepts that Never Materialized #Unknown Charming (unsure of gender) - Back in February of 2014, I got the idea of possibly doing a sibling for Daring, Dexter, and Darling. I could never think of the right name, though. Afterwards, I swore off siblings of canon characters for good. #Clara Glescher (daughter of the Snow Queen) - this was my prototype of Clara Sneberg. I didn't know much about the fandom back then. She was by and large a cliche Snow Queen daughter, except that she was a genuinely malevolent character (so she did differ from Elsa a little). I realized how cliche Snow Queen daughters were from looking at this wiki, so I retooled her. #Valeria Schnell (daughter of the princess from How Six Men Got On in the World) - She was another antagonist OC. She was kind of a prototype of Lucretia Matapa, who is the daughter of a similar character from another story, but they were originally supposed to co-exist. I kinda forgot about Valeria, so I axed her. #Kamila Duchess (daughter of the Duchess from Alice in Wonderland) - She was kind of a joke OC that I had, but eventually she got boring after a bit, so I got rid of her. #Pamper Pig (son of the Pig Baby from Alice in Wonderland) - He was Kamila's companion. I kinda found him annoying, so I got rid of him. #Liliana Ouro (daughter of the youngest sister from What Came of Picking Flowers) - She was a prototype for Hariklia Yannaki. I changed her parent's story once I actually created her. Her initial name was Florina, which I later reused on Florina Vultur. #Jacinto Flor (son of the brother from What Came of Picking Flowers) - He was a prototype for Stylianos Yannakis. I changed his parent's story too - and made him Hariklia's brother. #Efrosyni Kavouri (daughter of the crab from The Golden Crab) - I practically forgot her completely, so I took her out. She sat around for nearly four months. #Verdiana Buffone (daughter of Vardiello) #Lubna Khayyat (daughter of Labakam from The Story of the Sham Prince, or the Ambitious Tailor) - One of the most recent OCs that I got rid of. She was replaced by Zahira Nour. #Jennifer Catt (daughter of Catskin) - I was originally going to do her, but then I felt that I did enough variants of Donkeyskin, so I scrapped her. #Lilia Lyagushka (daughter of Ivan and Vasilisa from The Frog Princess) - She was a prototype of Natalia Stele. #Lilia Vedma (daughter of the witch from The Witch) - Another antagonist OC I planned to do but never did. #Luke Giant (son of Jack from Jack the Giant Killer) #Luke Pumpkinhead (son of Jack Pumpkinhead) - A later reimagining of the above. #Tabitha Patches (successor of the Patchwork Girl) #Perry Winkle (son of the snail from Pinocchio) #Amalia Diamandi (daughter of the king from The Hazel-Nut Child) - I felt the character didn't have enough of a role in the story, so I changed the story. She later became Aliz Fejsze. #Rufaro Isuro (daughter of Isuro from How Isuro the Rabbit Tricked Gudu) #Harry Cunning (son of the hare from The Cunning Hare) #Florian Oiseau (son of Florine and Charming from The Blue Bird) - He never had a link on the wiki because I felt his name was too similar to Florin. #Unknown son of the White Cat #Unknown son of Schippeitaro #Unknown daughter of Yeh-Shen #Unknown son and daughter of Petru from The Fairy of the Dawn - I actually had the concept of a son of Petru for a year before I created Radu Zori. I later abandoned the two older siblings, but I eventually revived the third sibling and that's where I got Radu. #Unknown sons of Petit-Soleil and Heureux from Princess Belle-Etoile - Estelle Marin was originally going to have two male cousins. I guess they still exist in my mind, but they're not going to have pages. There might be more, but these are all the ones I can remember that I thought of creating but later didn't. OCs that I created but gave up #Oliver Wells (son of the princess from The Three Heads of the Well) #Patrick Cobble (son of the cobbler and the stepsister from The Three Heads of the Well) #Emily Hedley (granddaughter of the old woman from The Hedley Kow) #William Nottingham (son of the Sheriff of Nottingham) - This one I probably had the longest. I had him for over a year and I only gave him up about a month ago. Category:Blog posts